Vérité cachée, Vérité dévoilée
by Likeacat
Summary: Hermione est très étrange depuis quelques temps. Elle cache des choses à ses amis. Mais lorsque Voldemort s'en mêle, ainsi que Malefoy, qui sait ce qui peut lui arriver...Futur HGDM!
1. Etrange

NDA : Je commence une nouvelle fic, basée sur le couple Drago/Hermione. J'aime bien ce couple, mais il n'interviendra que plus tard dans la fic. Pour l'instant, la pauvre Hermy va en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Lol je suis très méchante !

§§§§§

Vérité cachée, vérité dévoilée…

1. Etrange…

Hermione, réveilles toi ! On est arrivé !

Hermione se réveilla lentement, et se tourna vers Ron qui l'avait sortit de son sommeil. Elle s'était endormie sur un de ses bouquins lors du trajet en train. Eh oui, ils avaient fini leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ils retournaient à présent dans le monde actif. Ils ne retourneraient plus à Poudlard. Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux. Lui et Harry avaient tellement changés pendant leur septième année. Ils ont grandit, jusqu'à dépasser de vingt centimètres la pauvre Hermione qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre soixante cinq. Hermione elle-même a changé. Ses cheveux autrefois impossibles à coiffer sont devenus lisses, sauf quelques ondulations, et leur couleur brune tirant peu à peu sur le noir. Ses yeux bruns sont allés peu à peu également vers le doré, avant de se fixer définitivement sur cette couleur. La petite fille d'autrefois était maintenant une femme, avec ses formes qui se sont développées au fil du temps. Elle était bien plus féminine qu'auparavant. Harry et Ron la gardaient jalousement pour eux, ne supportant pas que quelqu'un touche à leur « beauté pure » ou puisse lui faire le moindre mal, ils ne le permettraient pas.

Sur le quai 9 3/4, des parents attendaient que leurs enfants descendent du train. Le trio descendit avec ses affaires, et s'arrêta sur le quai. Alors qu'ils cherchaient des yeux les Weasley, quelqu'un bouscula Hermione, qui faillit tomber si Harry ne l'avait pas rattrapée. C'était Malefoy.

Tiens, tiens, le trio d'or. Granger, tu n'arrives pas à tenir debout maintenant ?

Ferme ta grande gueule Malefoy, cracha Hermione.

Très bien miss-je-sais-tout, je me tais. Au fait, comment va ta chère famille ?

Hermione pâlit. Elle décocha un magnifique coup de poing à Malefoy, avant de s'en retourner à grands pas dans la direction opposée. Le nez de Malefoy avait un angle inquiétant. Harry et Ron suivirent Hermione, et la rattrapèrent. Elle avait reprit ses couleurs. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent les Weasley, et trouvèrent enfin Molly, qui attendait avec Ginny.

Bonjour, Harry, Hermione, mes chéris !

Bonjour Mme Weasley, dit Hermione d'un ton jovial.

Hermione ! Où sont tes parents ?

Ils sont…

Hermione montra d'un signe du bras l'endroit où elle venait d'apercevoir les Granger, mais suspendit son geste. Un couple de personnes aux cheveux sombres se trouvait aux côtés des Granger, le visage sombre et le regard menaçant. Mauvaise augure…

Hermione, dit Harry, ça va ?

Oui…Oui, oui ! Tout va très bien ! J'y vais les garçons, au revoir !

Elle leur fit la bise, et partit en marchant lentement vers ses parents. Les deux garçons furent surpris.

Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle réagi comme ça en voyant ses parents ?

Je ne sais pas Ron, elle est étrange depuis quelques temps…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Manoir des Darksilver, Irlande, le 19 juillet 1998

Un groupe, enveloppé dans des manteaux à capuches noirs, s'avança près d'une immense bâtisse faîte en pierres noires, qui devait sûrement appartenir à une famille de très haut rang, rien qu'à voir la richesse investie dans la propriété alentour. Parmi les silhouettes encapuchonnées, l'une d'elles inspirait un respect et une crainte non dissimulée.

Monseigneur, dit une silhouette, nous sommes prêts pour l'attaque.

Allez-y immédiatement.

Les silhouettes, des mangemorts, s'avancèrent vers le manoir, l'encerclant pour éviter toute retraite des occupants. Ils concentrèrent des sorts, qu'ils lancèrent en même temps sur la bâtisse. La porte implosa, et la masse des mangemorts s'engouffra dans la bâtisse. Voldemort sourit quant à la mission qu'avait les mangemorts. Ils devaient tuer les deux fils Darksilver, ainsi que le père et récupérer la mère vivante si possible. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont refusé d'adhérer à la cause des Ténèbres. Une fois tous les mangemorts entrés, Voldemort entra à son tour. Ses fidèles avaient tué les domestiques et attrapé la mère, qui en ce moment même, se débattait dans le hall sur la poigne des mangemorts. Voldemort s'approcha d'elle.

Ma chère Wilemina, voilà bien longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue. Lucius est très peu content que vous ayez choisi comme mari Darksilver au lieu de lui.

Laissez ma famille en dehors de ça !

Oh que non ma chère Mina. Même si vous venez d'une branche éloignée de chez les Darksilver, vous n'avez aucune autorité devant moi. Et si vous insistez tant, vous verrez de vos propres yeux mourir vos deux fils, ainsi que votre cher et tendre époux.

La dénommée Wilemina se tus. Pendant ce temps, deux mangemorts lui dirent que les deux fils étaient morts. Voldemort vit le père Darksilver arriver, encadré de deux mangemorts. Voldemort souriait comme trente six diables.

Tiens, tiens. Voici mon cher ennemi, Frédéric Darksilver. Je vais te faire un cadeau, et c'est la première fois que je vais l'offrir. Tu vas rester en vie, mais tu ne pourras plus la donner.

Il lança un sort sur l'homme en face de lui, et ce dernier hurla de douleur. Il tomba dans l'inconscience. Les deux mangemorts le traînèrent dans une salle, qu'ils verrouillèrent. Après ce court intermède, Voldemort reporta son attention sur Wilemina, qui regardait le sol à l'endroit où était son mari.

Ma chère Mina, aurais tu quelque chose à nous dire, maintenant, sur les personnes qui restent dans cette magnifique bâtisse ? Ou sur des choses très importantes ?

Wilemina baissa la tête.

Au deuxième étage, couloir est, troisième porte.

Voldemort fit signe à ses fidèles, et ils montèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Mrs Darksilver, cette dernière toujours tenue par les mangemorts, et suivant le Lord Noir, impuissante. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils virent que des mangemorts essayaient déjà d'ouvrir cette fameuse porte. Voldemort fut intrigué en voyant que beaucoup des sortilèges de magie noire ne fonctionnaient pas, et surtout par ce que devait contenir la pièce pour que la porte reste hermétiquement close face à tous leurs efforts. Voldemort s'y mit lui-même.

Brisingr !

Sous la force de ce simple sortilège, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ce que le placard contient rend muets de stupeur tous les mangemorts, ainsi que Voldemort lui-même. Wilemina, elle, était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans était recroquevillée dans le fond du placard, habillée d'une longue robe en velours noir. Ses cheveux noirs lui cachaient entièrement le visage, si bien qu'aucun des mangemorts ne put voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Sur le peu que les mangemorts voyaient de ses bras et jambes, des coupures et bleus couvraient la quasi-totalité de sa peau blanche comme la neige. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et on pouvait entendre clairement ses sanglots étouffés par le rideau de ses cheveux.

Père, dit elle, je vous en supplie, ne me frappez plus… Mère, empêchez le, il me fait mal…

Tous les mangemorts sans exceptions furent stupéfaits par les paroles de la jeune femme. Voldemort se tourna vers Wilemina, qui baissa la tête, répondant ainsi à la question muette du Mage Noir. Il y avait une héritière des Darksilver dont personne ne connaissait l'existence.

Dormiens !

Le sort frappe la jeune femme, qui s'endort sur le coup.

Que fait-on Maître ? On la tue ou…

NON ! Ne tuez pas ma fille, je vous en supplie…

Wilemina regardait avec effroi sa fille, de peur de la voir mourir devant ses yeux.

Non, nous ne la tuerons pas. Elle est de Sang Pur, et sûrement plus importante que notre très chère Wilemina, car cette fille est l'héritière de la branche principale des Darksilver. Elle pourrait être utile pour des projets à venir. Emmenez celle-ci au manoir, à l'étage des cellules. Quant à elle, dit Voldemort en regardant la jeune brune endormie, nous allons la questionner…

Des mangemorts sourirent alors que deux mangemorts emmenaient en transplanant la mère, et laissant sur place Voldemort et quelques sbires, pour s'occuper de la jeune femme. Deux d'entre eux prirent par les bras la jeune femme, dont la tête dodelina sur ses épaules, révélant son visage de porcelaine. Certains furent ébahis par sa beauté : égale à celle d'un ange. Des mangemorts, sous leurs cagoules, regardaient le corps de leur captive avec un air gourmand. Sur ordre de leur maître, ils transplanèrent, laissant la marque des Ténèbres au dessus de la maison. Ils arrivèrent à leur repaire, dans la salle qui leur tenait lieu de salle de conseil. En appliquant son doigt sur la marque d'un mangemort, il appela tous ses fidèles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y avait une centaine de mangemorts dans la salle. Ils furent en grande partie étonnés de voir la jeune femme, mais ils ne dirent rien.

Chers mangemorts, je voulais que vous soyez tous présents pour vous présenter à une personne. Je vous présente, dit Voldemort en pointant la femme endormie du doigt, l'héritière des Darksilver.

Les nouveaux arrivés ouvrirent des yeux comme des souafles. La bouche grande ouverte sous leurs cagoules, muets de stupeur, ils ne purent rien répondre face à cette nouvelle quoique très étrange. La fille aux cheveux noirs dormait encore, au milieu du cercle des mangemorts.

Je pense que nous allons tout savoir. Finite Incantatem !

La jeune femme se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et tous purent voir ses yeux dorés, complétant son physique déjà magnifique. Voyant où elle se trouvait, elle se raidit, assise sur le sol de marbre noir. Voldemort, très curieux, n'attendit pas pour utiliser la légilimencie pour entrer dans la tête de la brune. Il y trouva des souvenirs, des informations sur la captive, avant de se faire éjecter violemment de son esprit. Il regarda dans les yeux la jeune femme. De défi, elle s'était mise debout, regardant le Lord Noir avec une haine et un dégoût non dissimulés.

Endoloris, hurla Voldy.

Le sort fila à une vitesse hallucinante sur la brune, avant de la frapper de pleine fouet. Mais, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, elle resta debout, sans aucun cri ni aucune larme, juste de la douleur dans ses yeux dorés. Voldemort-Face-de-Serpent resta muet face à la résistance de la jeune femme. Il lâcha le sort, et la brune prit une très grande inspiration.

Je ne supporte pas tant d'insolence, Darksilver ! En aucun cas, vous ne devez me manquer de respect, surtout dans mon propre manoir ! D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez même pas être debout ! Jambencoton !

Les jambes de la brune lâchèrent brusquement, et elle atterrit assez durement sur le sol de marbre noir. Sur le coup, les blessures importantes qu'elle avait dans le dos se rouvrirent, et elle retint à grande peine un cri de douleur. Sa robe en velours noir se gorgea du sang qui coulait de ses blessures dorsales. D'un signe du Serpent, deux mangemorts la saisirent violemment aux bras, empoignant ses bleus, et lui faisant serrer les dents.

Miss Darksilver, même si vous êtes de noble lignée, la meilleure d'Europe, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous montrer insolente devant moi. Puisque vous êtes ici, en même temps que votre très chère mère Wilemina, vous serez, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, notre… invitée de force.

Des mangemorts ricanèrent dans les rangs. La brune faisait tout pour garder conscience, la douleur de ses membres lui faisant horriblement mal. Même lorsque son père la battait, elle avait moins mal qu'en ce moment même.

Pourtant, en étant une Sang Pur, vous ne faites qu'arranger des projets qui pourraient être utiles à un de mes mangemorts, ou à moi-même. Vous serez punie pour vous être cachée de votre nom en ayant un nom moldu. N'est-ce pas, Hermione Granger ?...

A suivre…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chapitre premier de ma nouvelle fic, et si vous voulez la suite, j'attends quelques rewiews. Merci beaucoup !

Likeacat.


	2. Blessures Mystères

NDA : Je vois que ma fanfiction est appréciée, je vais donc essayer de la mettre à jour assez vite. Je remercie de tout mon cœur les rewieweurs. Vous me faites vachement plaisir ! Bon, voila. Je vous dis bonne lecture ! (phrase culte !)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vérité cachée, Vérité dévoilée…

2. Blessures mystères…

… - Pourtant, en étant une Sang Pur, vous ne faites qu'arranger des projets qui pourraient être utiles à un de mes mangemorts, ou à moi-même. Vous serez punie pour vous être cachée de votre nom en ayant un nom moldu. N'est-ce pas, Hermione Granger ?

Un grand blanc s'installe dans les rangs des mangemorts. Hermione Granger ? L'héritière Darksilver serait-elle la meilleure amie de leur ennemi Harry Potter ? Hermione, et c'était bien elle, regardait maintenant Voldemort avec une crainte sans bornes et une douleur impressionnante. Un bleu s'étendait sur toute sa joue, la tintant de bleu et de violet, contrastant avec sa peau blanche, et sa lèvre inférieure saignait par filets de sang épais. Elle avait peur, très peur à présent de ce qu'il pouvait avoir découvert dans sa tête. S'il savait son secret le mieux gardé, il avait peut être trouvé autre chose…

Voldemort souriait à pleines dents en voyant l'impact que sa révélation avait eut sur Hermione. Elle tremblait beaucoup, et essayait de se libérer de la poigne puissante des deux mangemorts. En vain.

-Votre père vous a puni il semblerait, constata avec le sourire le Lord Noir. Qu'avez-vous fait pour provoquer la colère de votre père, pour qu'il vous punisse de la sorte ?

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. La douleur de ses membres était insupportable pour elle. Ses multiples os cassés la faisaient horriblement souffrir, et le sang, coulant de ses coupures et autres blessures importantes, s'écoulait lentement dans le velours de sa robe et sur le sol. Les deux mangemorts qui la tenaient lui broyaient les bras par leur puissante poigne. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle croyait que sa tête allait exploser si tout ça continuait.

-Répondez ! insista le lord.

Hermione ne répondit rien, sa douleur lui nouant la gorge.

-Endoloris !

La douleur se fit encore plus forte dans le corps d'Hermione. La douleur coulait dans ses veines, faisant bouillonner son sang à un degré inacceptable. Son corps fut agité de convulsions, et le sang s'écoula plus vite, avec plus d'importance dans le tissu noir de sa robe. Finalement, elle sombra dans le néant, échappant à la poigne des mangemorts et glissant sur les dalles froides de la salle de conseil.

-Bellatrix, ordonna Voldemort avec une voix froide, relèves-la.

La mangemorte sortit des rangs, et s'approcha du corps inconscient d'Hermione, avant de l'empoigner par le tissu du dos. Elle retira d'ailleurs immédiatement sa main, avec un dégoût que l'on pouvait palper dans l'air ambiant. Celle-ci était tâchée d'un liquide rouge et poisseux, tirant vers le marron clair. Le sang d'Hermione. Le Lord Noir prit peur, mais ne le montra pas. Si elle mourrait, d'un la branche principale de la famille des Darksilver s'éteindrait, et de deux, cela dérangerait les plans qu'il avait mit en place dans son esprit depuis quelques heures.

-Annah, Bellatrix, soignez la.

Les deux mangemortes acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement, et firent léviter le corps inanimé de la brune hors de la salle de conseil. La réunion continua encore deux heures, mais dans la masse de mangemorts, deux personnes étaient inquiètes. Voldemort, et une autre… Une fois la réunion finie, avec quelques projets d'attaque mis en place et quelques tueries pour le plaisir, Voldemort quitta la salle, et se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur du manoir des Jedusor. Il entra sans frapper dans une pièce.

Cette pièce était l'exemple type de ce que contenait le manoir comme couleurs : du noir, du vert et du rouge. Rien que ça. C'était morbide. Il s'avança dans la chambre. C'était une chambre des plus classiques, mis à part le bureau, dans un coin, submergé par une flopée de fioles et bocaux de potions ou de baumes. Il arriva près des deux mangemortes, Annah et Bellatrix. Elles étaient en train de soigner la jeune Darksilver, qui était allongée, et dont deux morceaux de tissus lui cachaient ses parties intimes. Déjà qu'elle avait la peau blanche, elle était devenue affreusement pâle, et elle restait encore inconsciente.

Voldemort regardait le corps de sa captive. Sur sa peau de neige, des bleus virant vers le violet et des coupures zébraient cette blancheur, lui donnant un aspect déplorable. A divers endroits, la peau était tendue sur des bosses qui viraient vers le noir. Des os cassés à coup sûr. Il y en avait partout : sur les hanches, aux bras, aux jambes, à la main, aux pieds et aux genoux. Mais il remarqua une chose positive, une seule : le sang ne coulait plus de ses plaies. En ce moment même, les deux mangemortes s'appliquaient à étaler sur les blessures de son ventre une pommade. Baume cicatrisant. Il sortit de l'ombre où il était en observateur, et s'avança près du lit, là où les mangemortes pouvaient le voir.

Bellatrix le remarqua au moment où il sortit de l'ombre. Elle s'inclina devant lui, tout comme Annah qui avait vue le geste de sa camarade. D'un signe de la main, elles se redressèrent. Voldemort fut surprit de voir de la peine dans les yeux des deux femmes, elles qui étaient connues pour leur froideur hors normes chez les mangemorts.

-Alors, demanda prestement le Lord.

Annah Rosier donna le verdict de leurs observations.

-Elle a une vingtaine d'os brisés à des degrés plus ou moins importants, et ceux du bras droit broyés, comme si quelqu'un lui avait tordu entièrement le bras. Elle a fait plusieurs hémorragies, et s'est vidée d'une grosse quantité de sang. Elle a des cicatrices mal refermées dans le dos, et des plaies très récentes, faites par des coups de fouets à plusieurs reprises. Des bleus couvrent quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de sa peau, ainsi que des coupures. Elle s'est fait battre, régulièrement et depuis assez longtemps. Le doloris qu'elle a subit a aggravé ses blessures, et l'a plongé dans un coma léger. Si nous réussissons à la guérir, elle gardera des séquelles. Elle ne pourra pas se servir de son bras droit pendant un certain temps, et elle aura du mal à se déplacer. Seulement si nous arrivons à la guérir…

Voldemort fut impressionné par les blessures qu'avait la jeune femme. Même lorsqu'il torturait quelqu'un, il ne subissait pas autant de son courroux, même s'il était le sorcier le plus cruel d'Europe. La plupart du temps, sa victime mourrait avant qu'elle n'atteigne un tel résultat. Darksilver est un malade pour faire ce qu'il a fait sur sa fille. Voldemort lui-même ne traiterait jamais sa fille ainsi. Il fut également surpris d'avoir de la compassion pour Hermione, comme si elle ne méritait pas ça. Aurait-il des…sentiments ? Impossible ! Il fallait juste qu'elle vive !

-Pourriez vous la soigner ?

-Maître, dit Bellatrix, il nous faudrait des potions, du matériel, des livres traitant sur la médecine et des sorts que nous ne possédons pas. Même avec la formation de médicomage que nous avons, nous n'avons quasiment rien qui puisse la faire survivre.

-Vous aurez votre matériel et tout ce dont vous avez besoin, ou sinon je ne m'appelle pas Lord Voldemort !

Il sortit de la pièce, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il retourna dans la salle de conseil, et appela ses mangemorts. Ils accoururent, étonnés que leur Maître les rappelle si tôt. Mais en voyant la fureur présente dans les yeux du lord, ils préférèrent ne pas se poser de questions.

-Je vous ai rappelé si tôt pour une bonne raison. Je veux que tous les mangemorts en rapport avec St Mangouste, bibliothèques de médecine magique et ingrédients importants pour les potions de guérison partent immédiatement chercher tout le matériel médical qu'ils puissent trouver. Il en va de la réussite de certains projets.

Les mangemorts se hâtèrent, et transplanèrent pour chercher tout ce que leur maître avait demandé. Il ne resta avec le Lord que Lucius Malefoy, qui avait quelque chose de précis à dire, ou une idée à exprimer.

-Oui Lucius ?

-Si je puis me permettre my Lord, madame Darksilver, Wilemina, était la médicomage en chef de St Mangouste il y a quelques années. Elle pourrait apporter ses connaissances, surtout si c'est pour sauver sa fille…

Voldemort soupesa cette suggestion. Il est vrai que si elle possédait des connaissances dans le domaine médical, ils pourraient en avoir profit. Se levant, il sortit de la salle, et monta à l'étage réservé aux cellules. Il se dirigea vers celles du fond, passant devant les cellules des courtisanes. Il ne leur prêta pas attention, et arriva à grands pas devant une cellule gardée par deux mangemorts. Il les congédia, et entra dans la pièce. Madame Darksilver était assise sur le lit en soie noire, le regard vide. En voyant Voldemort entrer, elle se leva, et recula.

-Wilemina, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir peur.

-Que voulez vous ?

-Vous avez une formation de médicomage en chef, et nous avons besoin de votre savoir.

-Jamais je ne vous aiderai, je vous le dis, jamais !

-Ce n'est pas pour moi Wilemina, mais pour votre fille…

Le teint de porcelaine de Mina sembla perdre encore de sa couleur. Ses yeux dorés étaient pleins de peur, et de doute. Elle craignait pour sa fille, sa dernière famille dans ce manoir. Que pouvait-elle avoir ?

-Votre fille a subit à cause de votre cher époux des tortures qui nuisent en ce moment même gravement à son rétablissement. Elle peut mourir si elle n'est pas soignée.

Le visage de Wilemina s'éclaira de peur et de crainte. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son unique fille. Elle s'inclina face à la demande du mage, et fut obligée de le suivre dans les couloirs. Voldemort savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas s'enfuir, pas sans sa fille en bonne santé tout du moins. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre que Voldemort avait quittée quelques temps plus tôt. Wilemina fut envahie de tristesse en voyant le corps couverts de bleus de sa fille. Pour la blesser ainsi, il a du se passer quelque chose de très grave.

Elle accourut auprès de sa fille, et commença les observations de base. Lorsqu'elle rencontrait un os cassé, elle le remettait en place en poussant sur la bosse noire qui marquait son emplacement. Dès qu'elle avait des plaies, elle murmurait des paroles qui les faisaient se refermer. Voldemort fut subjugué par la vitesse à laquelle Mrs Darksilver soignait sa fille. Mais elle ne pouvait tout guérir par sa simple mémoire. Il lui faudrait du matériel. De là, il se réjouit à l'avance de voir la tête renfrognée de la mère lorsqu'elle devrait accepter son aide…

Les jours passèrent bien lentement auprès d'Hermione. Wilemina faisait tout pour la soigner, si bien qu'elle en tombait malade elle-même. Les deux mangemortes, Annah et Bellatrix, prenaient peur pour elle. Hermione n'avait pas repris conscience. Son état n'empirait pas, mais ne s'améliorait pas non plus. Ses blessures externes avaient disparues, mais rien ne disait de l'état des blessures internes. Hermione luttait intérieurement, pour refaire surface.

Au bout du cinquième jour où Wilemina soignait sa fille, cette dernière réagit. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil, des sueurs froides parcourraient son visage et la douleur déformait ses traits endormis. Elle bougeait, activant la douleur aux endroits où ses os étaient encore fragiles après leur réparation. Wilemina fut heureuse de cette réaction, et appliqua un baume apaisant sur le front d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne s'agita plus, et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Wilemina vit une lueur d'espoir à l'agitation comateuse de sa fille. Enfin elle refaisait surface. Sans plus attendre, elle passa aux endroits où les bosses n'étaient pas partis, comme au bras et aux hanches, un baume réparateur pour les cas graves, et passa une pâte blanchâtre sur les cicatrices, ce qui les fit totalement disparaître.

Alors qu'elle allait chercher une potion de réparation de dommages internes, la porte cliqueta, et Bellatrix Lestrange entra, suivie d'Annah Rosier. Voyant l'agitation de Wilemina, les deux mangemortes s'alarmèrent et s'avancèrent près d'Hermione.

-Qui a-t-il madame Darksilver ?

-Ma fille a enfin réagi à la potion stimulante. Je dois lui donner la potion de réparation totale.

Les deux mangemortes furent heureuses de savoir que la jeune Darksilver avait enfin réagi. Elles assistèrent Wilemina et l'aidèrent à faire avaler la potion à Hermione. Hermione s'agita un peu, puis toussa. Après quelques secondes éprouvantes pour Wilemina, Hermione ouvrit faiblement les yeux, regardant sa mère.

-Tu es enfin réveillée mon bébé.

Hermione cilla, et regarda sa mère dont elle ne croyait pas la présence. Elle toussa encore, sentant la potion faire son chemin dans son organisme et réparer les dommages internes faits par son très cher père.

-Maman, j'ai froid…

-Je vais te couvrir mon bébé.

Wilemina rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de sa fille, faisant naître une vague de chaud dans son corps. Hermione remercia sa mère du regard, puis ferma les yeux, allant vers un sommeil réparateur pour la première fois depuis un mois…


End file.
